Gone forever
by soldier for the living
Summary: George lost Fred and hes gone but he moves on. Song Fic to Gone Forever by Three Days Grace


**Don't know whats going on**

**Don't know what went wrong**

My mother stood in front of me, her head shaking and I could tell she was trying not to cry.

"Gee..Georr..George...hes gone." Who was gone? This battle we lost some but who now? I see Ginny crying, oh no not Harry, she would be crushed.

"Who's gone mom?" I laid a hand on her shoulder, she hugged me and I tried to comfort her it came in a soft voice.

"Fred's gone." I fumbled for a chair, my funny counterpart gone? My twin? Percy came up to me.

"I tried to save him, he died with a smile on his face." I put my head in my hands, I didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

**Feels like a hundred years I**

**Still can't believe your gone**

I held his cold hand and my world felt upside down. He had to be joking right? It was our life.

"Wake up! Its not funny Fred, you can't be gone." I shook his shoulders as if it were to wake him. Harry put a hand on my shoulder.

"He can't be gone." I cradled him close and cried, I didn't notice the pain in Harry's eyes as he moved away. The battle just ended but it seemed like years ago it was happening.

**So I'll stay up all night **

**With these blood shot eyes**

I sat at Tom's bar and drank shot after shot, hoping that it would numb the pain. Tom looked at me with understanding and sadness, remembering all the times Fred and I came in here. It reminded me of the first time we drank. We had only a few shots but we walked back to our apartment like we had a hundred too many. Creating so much noise down the lane. We thought we were cool. But now as I drain another shot, it is anything but.

**While these walls surround me **

**With the story of our life**

I walked back to the shop very unsober alone. The place hadn't been touched on the out side but inside looked as if another war went on. I bent down and picked up a trick wand, with a wave they turned into flowers. All the shelves have collapsed and all around me are our inventions. I walk around and pick a few up, reminds me of when we tried to sell them in Hogwarts.

**I feel so much better **

**Now that your gone forever**

**I tell myself I don't miss you at all**

I walk around with a fake smile plastered on my face and see everyone rejoicing, those who were barely grazed in this war. Those who hid when others fought. They feel so happy hes gone forever, but I would take Voldemort back for another day with Fred. Just another hour, to feel something. Its because I feel nothing that I can't miss you yet, your not gone in my heart.

**I'm not lying, denying**

**that I feel so much better now **

**That you're gone forever**

I went to burrow and saw Harry and Ginny talking out in the garden. Fred would be proud, I remember when Ginny came to us in tears because she knew he loved her but left being a noble prat. Voldemort being gone forever is good if I can see my sister smile, remembering her that night still gave me nightmares.

"_He left me, for some stupid noble reason." Fred gave her Hot Chocolate laced with potion to calm her hysterical self down._

"_Why would Harry leave you?" We didn't know of their secret rendezvous._

"_To go chase Voldemort, he thinks he'd hurt me again if we stayed together,but I don't care, I love him and if I lose him to Voldemort, I will personally kill that bastard with my hands, then bring Harry back to kill him my self." She spoke with such fire in her words it scared me, but it also showed me the war was just beginning, I looked to Fred and we knew soon it would be our time to fight, but not for us, we made a pact if we were to die it would be fighting for Ginny to have the life she deserved. _

**Now things are coming clear**

**I don't need you here.**

I grabbed the letter he left for everyone, one each. I picked mine up not knowing he wrote one, it was as if he knew he was going to die.

Forge,

Well twin I hope I died with a smile on my face. Keep the shop going or I will come down and kick your arse we did not work and stop going to school for you to give up if I wasn't around. Make sure Ginny knocks sense into Harry but if I know him he wont need your help but if not, you know what to do. I would never admit this to mum but love ya twin.

-Gred

I smiled my first smile it felt odd on my face. It had been close to a month that I hadn't smiled at all.

**And in this world around me **

**I'm glad you disappeared.**

George, as I look down on him its good to see him smiling. Where I am it isn't as peaceful, Harry knows, he hasn't told anyone but he will tell you first. He went back to live with you George because he loves Ginny so much he gave up his chance at being with those lost in the war. He went back for Teddy, he will watch out for you I know. But brother, I Fred am on to my next great adventure, making sure everyone lost in the war has a laugh or two.

**I'll stay out all night **

**Get drunk and fucking fight**

The cloud came back when we buried him, hes really gone. Wizarding world is still a disaster, Harry is getting pulled a million different ways and I have to hold Ginny together. You could say were holding each other up. But now I'm here alone drinking at the bar again, trying to drown the pain of losing you. Harry walks in and is trying to talk to me.

"_George, go back to the burrow you all need to be together." How does he know what I need? Does he know I need you back? That I don't want to go on? That I'm having a relapse. I don't hate Harry but its time he buts out._

"_GO HOME. I don't need you Harry! You know nothing of what I feel! My other half is gone, lose Ginny and then you will know. Until that day piss off, I don't need you."_ I screamed at him, I drowned my last shot of the night and pushed past the boy who lived. I knew he knew how I felt but right now I didn't care.

**Until the morning comes I'll**

**Forget about our life.**

I walked around town not wanting to go home or to the apartment, I ended up looking over the cliff. I was about to jump when Bill tackled me. I soon passed out but when I woke the pictures of you were everywhere, you and me that was how it should be. I got out of bed ignoring my huge hangover and sent all the photos to the ground shattering the perfect glass covering you face, now its as broken as I am. I had to get away from it all.

**I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all**

I opened the shop with Ron's help, your photograph is a still frame from my mind of a time long ago. Your wand lays in a case on display for all to see, it was an act of bravery that you left me in, smile on your face took place as you left this shattered world. Fought for me, Ginny and our family even as broken as we still may be. I stand next to Angelina and I know it should be you and her but now shes with me, she helps me forget and forgive you for leaving me. My world has finally stopped spinning, I feel something not just comfortably numb.**  
I'm not lying, denying  
that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever  
**Now your gone, its been a year but slowly I've healed, I am to marry. If you saw me now you'd want to punch me and yet fall over laughing. I still haven't told mom that I'm having Fred II, I'm waiting for the melt down at Sunday dinner, you would make jokes but you can't down here, I feel good maybe whole again, there will always be an empty spot at the table for you whenever you decide to show, but it might be forever.

**First time you screamed at me  
I should have made you leave  
I should have known it could be so much better**

"_George how are we supposed to open the shop when your out with your girl all night long! Mother dearest will freak if she knew you were drunk! Your going to blow everything!"_

"_Fred I will do what I want! Your not our mother! I left because you told me to, I followed you, I'd gladly go back!" I slammed the bedroom door close and collapsed on my bed, it would be the first of many fights..._

"_What did you spend that money on George! It was supposed to go to rent! How are we going to pay for it if your spending it on new robes!" He screamed right before we were to open the shop, we were strapped spending almost all that Harry gave us._

"_It's My Money to Fred you can't control me!"_ We never should of tried, kept at what we were doing and there would of never been the fights, you wouldn't of died when I was angry at you. But in the truth I still was. It was hard for both and for that I am sorry.**  
I hope you're missing me  
I hope I've made you see  
That I'm gone forever  
**George, I hope that your Ok. I had to leave you see, you had to stand on your own, I knew of your anger when I died but brothers always fight. When you laid me to rest it finally clicked didn't, that I will never be coming back. Good job though on knocking Angelina up, mom will have a satisfying reaction, but you better be taking care of my Angel, I know she still misses me.**  
And now it's coming clear  
That I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared  
I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever**

It's been many long years dear brother, you would of loved Mom's reaction, but she welcomed both additions to the family. Everyone is finally doing good, Gin got her man and her dream. Who knew it would take twenty years before they made a family. Business is booming and I did it without you. Now I look back and I'm not saddened that your gone. I stood on my two feet again, stumbled until I fell but then I got back up and took off running. You'd be proud of me now. With you gone forever it takes the pain away, because I know not to look for your face, but I look to my son's and I know you will forever be here even though your gone. Fred we were one in a million, you gave me the head start and I won the race. I made it out unscathed and today, I stand knowing your proud.


End file.
